The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in HEVs, and other types of electric vehicles (EVs) use multiple propulsion systems to provide motive power. The propulsion systems may include electric or battery powered systems that receive power from one or more battery modules. A battery module may include, for example, one or more banks of high-voltage cells (or batteries), such as lithium ion cells. The cells are volumetric building blocks of the battery module.